Desire(AU)
by Hellvarlot
Summary: 2DxMurdoc Oneshot. A lot of tentacles. Based on this image - google/3sb9wT (Change google to goo(dot)gl) ((NSFW WARNING)) Rated M for everything, This fanfic is not for the faint of heart-
1. Chapter 1

Cartoons » Gorillaz » **Desire(AU)**

Author: Ohnoes0

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3

Rated: M - English - Horror/Romance - Reviews: 4 - Published: 02-04-18 - Updated: 02-04-18

id:12824729

"Visiting hours are closed. If you are a visitor, please leave immediately." The intercom spoke.

Soon enough, the visitors ran out of the rooms and into their vehicles as the doctors and nurses checked up on the patients.

One of the nurses was a trans man named Stuart, or what some people call him, Stu. He was one of the most caring and light-hearted employees (if not, the most), always checking on everyone to see if they were okay or not. His boss, though, was a nightmare. She would yell or scream at him for no reason what-so-ever and hit him when he talked back. Stuart knew he didn't like her, but would always try to smile when she was around.

-Later-

"STUART!" The manager yelled, looking angry as ever.

"W-Wot is it, Sir?" Stuart quickly walked over to him, nervous.

"I need you to go check on room #957." "B-But ma'am, there's no room-" "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" She snapped, slapping the blue-haired angel. "O-Okay, sir…" Stuart sighed as he walked to the lift.

He stared at the numbers on the side. "Let's see, 1-10…wait…11?" He backed away, covering his mouth. "W-When was 'ere-" Suddenly, the lift closed the door and went up all the way to the 11th floor, leaving Stuart in shock. "W-What's happenin'?" He said to himself, holding the handle tightly.

The door opened, as Stuart slowly walked into the 11th floor, scared. The whole place was dark and foggy, had moss everywhere, bugs crawling, and blood leading to the one and only room:

Room #957.

The blue haired angel threw up, quickly turning around and noticing that the lift disappeared. He had no other choice but to go in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Stu held his breath as he slowly walked into the room, shivering as it got colder when he got closer.

The door slammed shut, making Stuart jump.

"N-Now…Where is-" His eyes widened as he saw something form in the shadows. "Wh-What…..the bloody-"

"Hi there." A demon appeared, waving at him.

Stuart screamed, trying to open the door. "WOT DO YOU WANT FROM ME I DON' TASTE GOOD PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I'LL DO ANYTHIN' YEW SAY JUST DON' HURT ME PLEASE-"

"Shh…Shh…I'm not going to hurt, you…i'm just…"

he pulled up his skirt and rubbed his cold fingers against Stuart's panties, making him lick his lips and smirk at the scared nurse. "You must be a fresh one, right?"

"W-Wot?"

"You're a virgin, you never had sex before, isn't that right?"

"U-Uh…Y-yeah…..Um…" Stuart blushed, pushing him away.

"My name is Murdoc. Nice to meet ya." He held the nurse's hand close to his lips and kissed it.

"E-er…Stuart….." Stu smiled nervously. the demon was treating him pretty well actually, but he was still afraid he might do something traumatizing—if he even get's to live for it.

"mm…you're making me so aroused…" He licked Stuart's neck, biting it a little.

"St-Stop!" He yelled, trying to push him away again but his arms got tied together and his legs spread wide open by green, slimy tentacles.

"Too bad, my blue haired angel, I don't care if you like it or not." he took his skirt off, ripping apart the panties.

"This will only take a second…" Murdoc whispered into his ear as one of his tentacles rubbed against the nurse's clit.

Stuart whimpered, trying not to moan so quickly. It felt like he wanted this to happen. it felt like he wanted to be fucked by a demon with tentacles in scary, dark room.

"a…a-ah…." Stuart moaned softly, squirming. "D-Damn it…."

"Hehe, you thought you could hold it in, eh?" Murdoc's tentacle slowly entered the blue-haired angel's pussy, his long tongue licking his face. "Sh-Shut up…" He moaned louder, making the demon more aroused.

"S-Satan…i'm going to fuck you so deep…." He groaned, instantly shoving a tentacle in Stuart's mouth, making him gag for a second.

"mm…mfh…."

"What's that, love? You want more?" He licked his lips.

"the younger man nodded, whimpering. "Hehe…you little slut…" Murdoc chuckled, pushing the tentacle farther in. "I can't wait to hear you scream out my name, begging for more."

"Tears began to form in Stuart's eyes. he didn't want this..or did he? Questions began to occupy his mind, making him distracted from all the pleasure he was getting.

"Oi, mate," Murdoc growled, putting a tentacle into his clitoris, punishing him for not paying attention.

the bluebird's eyes widened as he began to cry even more, begging Murdoc to stop. Sure, it was pleasurable, but he didn't want to lose his fucking virginity to a tentacle demon!

"PLEASE, MUH' DOC, STOP! IM SORRY FOR WOT EVA' I'VE DONE JUST-" Murdoc sighed and made another tentacle enter his anus, which made the blue haired man moan and silently cry as the mixture of pleasure and pain messed with his emotions.

The demon slithered one of the "free" tentacles under the nurse's shirt and made it rub against his nipples, while another one was rubbed against the right side of his cheek

"M-Muh…." Stuart mumbled.

"Wot is it, my blue haired angel?" he grunted, biting Stuart's shoulder as he took the tentacle out of his mouth.

"f-faster…" he moaned.

"Wot was that?" Murdoc smirked./p

"G-Go faster…Please…." He begged.

"Wot ever you say, love."

The tentacles went faster and deeper in, making the bluebird moan and scream out his name.

"F-Fuck you're so tight…" Murdoc bit his lip, his glowing eyes turning pink.

Stuart pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the demon.

"St-Stuart…I think I'm g-gonna cum…" Murdoc groaned.

Stuart gasped. "W-wait! D-Don't cum in there!"

"Are ya scared?"

"N-No…?"

"Good."

Murdoc let out a demonic scream as he came into the blue-haired angel's pussy and ass.

"E-Ew…" Stuart fell on the floor, covered in green cum.

The demon started to kiss him, his sharp fingernails touching the tip of his cheek.

Stuart kissed back, wrapping his arms around him as his stomach got bigger.

"W-Wot's happenin'?" The nurse felt something in his stomach, tightening his grip on the older man.

"You've been impregnated, my little angel." You smirked, licking his cheek.

"A-Ah…fuck…" He moaned, releasing 4 eggs from his clit covered in green ooze as it spilled everywhere.

Murdoc chuckled, disappearing into thin air.

"W-wot…?" Stuart's eyes widened, wondering where he had gone.

"N-No…he didn't…." the bluebird realized that he was left there weak, covered in green cum.

His eyes began to water, trying to open the door with all his strength

"Please….someone…h-help…" he cried.

"Someone…help….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally, you're awake! We were so worried about you!"

Stuart opened his eyes, only to be a hospital bed. "W-Wot happened?" His voice cracked.

Noodle, another nurse, and his best friend stared at him, worried. "We found you on the floor, half-naked, crying, covered in green stuff begging for someone to help you…holding your stomach like you were pregnant…"

Russel, another friend of his, had the same expression on his face. "You were on the 11th floor, an abandoned floor that had only one room that belonged to one of the dead patients."

"His name was Murdoc Niccals," Noodle continued. "He was a bass player, had a lovely wife named Elizabeth. They loved each other, well until Murdoc caught her having sex with a friend of his."

Russel sighed. "He was a virgin and was planning to have his first time with her. When he found out, Murdoc went insane and tried to kill her. hint why he was in the hospital. He tried to kill the other patients, which was why we built his own personal floor for him."

"He was there for 2 months before killing himself by stabbing in the chest multiple times…And now he haunts, trying to murder anyone who goes up there…" Noodle rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"They shared a moment of silence before Russel broke it.

"Anyway, how did end up there?" He asked, concerned.

"U-Uh…the boss told me to go check on-"

"W-What? Why did you listen to her?" Noodle interrupted.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A FUCKING DEMON!" the bluebird yelled.

"W-Wait…demon?" Noodle and Russel looked confused. "No..no…Stuart, it's a ghost, not a-"

"STUART! ARE YOU OKAY?!" The boss pushed the others away, running to Stuart.

He was surprised to see her so worried…well, half-scared, half-surprised.

"God, I was so worried about you!" She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Er…ma'am, why did you-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE ROOM, IDIOTS!" She screamed.

"Okay!" They both saluted, hurrying out of the room

"Good. Now that they're gone…" she puckered his lips, rubbing the side of the nurse's legs.

Stuart backed away, afraid. "N-No! Stop!" He screeched.

"Oh, shut up." she slapped him, undressing the bluebird.

Stuart started to cry. "PLEASE! I'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH-"

Snap!

The boss fell to the floor, her neck snapped.

Stuart turned his head, seeing Murdoc. "Y-Yew came back…"

"Hey, you did me a favor, so I'm going to do you one." He kissed the blue-haired angel's cheek, making him blush.

"Anyway, I should be going now." The demon vanished, leaving the younger man with a devilish grin. "Should've left me alone, Elizabeth." He put his clothes back on, walking out of the door.

"We saw what happened." Noodle and Russel grinned. "God, I've been wanting her dead for years…" she giggled.

"Anyway, we saw the man. who and what was he?" He asked.

"Uh…he was….M-Murdoc…my demon…er, boyfriend." Stuart began to look nervous.

"Murdoc? B-but…" They were both amazed. "H-How did you-"

"I'll…uh…talk about it later…" He chuckled, his face bright red.

-The End-


End file.
